


Prologue

by logans_girl2001



Series: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: What's a young female to do when she discovers that the Alpha she's Mated to is pure evil? Get the Pack Witch to curse their union, that's what.
Series: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Prologue

**Scottish Highlands  
1480**

The howl of an Alpha echoed off the surrounding trees making it difficult to tell just where it came from and had the woman running through the woods biting her tongue to keep from returning it.

Nadia was positive he was far enough behind her that she had time to get to the Witch's cottage before he caught up with her. She lifted her skirts higher, allowing her to lengthen her stride. Not for the first time she wished she could fully shift; but that was for Alphas, and a few Betas of a certain bloodline, and since her family had never had an Alpha, it was most assuredly not hers.

The howl came again, closer this time, and a shiver of pure terror skittered down her spine.

She knew she was courting certain death by running. But after two years of her Mate forcing himself on her on an almost daily basis, despite not needing to, she was desperate. She had only conceived twice in the past year and a half and had lost both after just a week or two of beginning to think she might be pregnant. With each month that passed without his seed taking root, she thanked the old gods.

She might want to be a mother, but she refused to produce a pup who could turn out even half as evil as Peter Hale. And that was why she was running to the Witch. If her choice was no pups ever or allowing Peter's evil to continue to survive, she'd take no pups every time.

A few months ago, Peter began to suspect that Nadia was adding something to her food, and possibly his, that caused her to not conceive. He ordered the wife of his Second to begin making his and Nadia's food. The woman was chosen because she hated Nadia and Peter was sure she would not allow any tampering with their food. And yet, Nadia still did not conceive, proving that Nadia had not been taking an herb to prevent it.

Nadia splashed through the stream again, hoping that by backtracking she was making it harder for him and his Betas to track her. Her lungs were on fire by the time she burst from the forest into the little clearing where the Witch's cottage stood.

Not slowing her stride, she slammed into the door and began pounding on it with the flat of her hand.

"Let me in! Please! Help me!"

The Witch opened the door just far enough to see Nadia, hair tousled, dress torn, and mud coating her beautiful face. "M'lady? Ye shouldna be here."

"Please! You must help me." Nadia was almost sobbing with fear.

She kept looking over her shoulder, expecting Peter and his Betas to come bursting out of the woods at any moment.

"No," the Witch said. "He'd kill me." She began to close the door but Nadia wedged her foot in between it and the frame.

"I cannot allow his evil to continue. I must find a way to stop it and you are the only one who can help. Please." 

Nadia has never been too proud to beg for assistance from anyone. As the only daughter of a lowly Beta who was only a step above an Omega, she couldn't afford to be.

The Witch opened the door a bit wider. "What're ye speakin' of, M'lady?"

Seeing her opening, Nadia pushed forward enough to open the door a bit wider. "You've seen how cruel he is with those who he thinks have betrayed him. I cannot allow him to raise a son to be like that. I must find a way to end this bloodline."

The Witch did indeed know just how cruel her Alpha could be. He had killed her lover because she refused to lie with him instead. And the manner of her death was the cruelest way of all: he slowly peeled her skin from her body until she bled to death, screaming for her all the while.

With a strength that surprised Nadia, the frail old woman opened the door just wide enough to pull Nadia inside before slamming it shut and replacing the locks.

"I canna make ye barren. He'd kill ye and find another."

Nadia sank down on the little stool set before the fire. "Then what can we do?"

"Only girls. He'd leave 'em wit' ye. A mother has more control of the raising of girls." The Witch nodded and began gathering herbs.

"Only girls?" Nadia muttered. It would work. Her daughters would be more like her than him. Even if one ended up evil, it would not be even half as bad as if she were a boy. "Yes! Girls. Only girls until the end of time."

The Witch squinted at Nadia. "What?"

Nadia jumped up and began pacing the tiny room. "Think about it, Edith. If there are only girls, we can be assured that Alpha Hale's evil never again walks the earth."

Edith thought about it for a moment and decided her mistress was right. The evil lurking deep inside Peter Hale's breast was the kind that would always grow in the heart of any male with his blood. "I know just what to do."

Edith mixed the herbs with some water and grabbed a crystal on a length of leather cord. Then she pushed Nadia back down on the stool before handing her the crystal. "Wrap this around your hand with the crystal in your palm." Once Nadia had done that, she handed her the cup. "Now drink this." 

Nadia made a face at the smell but did as told. Once she had drank it all, Edith said, "Now repeat after me: No one born of Hale blood shall have a healthy male pup unless they and their mate are truly in love."

Nadia repeated the words and began to feel heat building in her belly.

Edith nodded. "It is done."

Before Nadia could even begin to feel relief that she will not be the one to deliver another evil Hale into the world, the door burst open and Peter stood in the opening in his Beta form, breathing hard.

"You bitch! How dare you run from me!" When he went to grab Nadia's arm, Edith stepped into his path. "If you know what's good for you, Witch, you'll move aside!"

"And if ye want a pup ye will heed my words." Edith straightened her back until she was standing at her full height which was still nearly a foot shorter than the Alpha.

"What does that mean?" He snarled, his red eyes flashing.

"Yer young bride came to me to help her conceive." Edith motioned for Nadia to step closer and took the crystal from her. "On the night of the full moon, after ye have returned to yer Human form, wrap the cord around yer hand with the crystal in yer palm. Place it low on her belly and take her from behind. Do not leave her once ye have reached yer pleasure. She must also be pleasured and then the two of ye must lie together for the rest of the night." 

It was obvious that Peter did not believe her. Edith placed the crystal in his palm, curled his fingers around it and mumbled some ancient words too low for even the Alpha to hear. "Trust me, Alpha. If ye do as I have instructed, yer bride will have a pup growing in her belly before the next full moon."

His eyes narrowed on the Witch's face but he did not say another word, just grabbed Nadia's arm and pulled her along behind him.

**Ten months later**

"Keep breathing, Nadia. It is almost here. Just a little bit more."

Nadia's labor pains started nearly a full day ago. It was the night of the full moon, exactly nine months after Peter did as Edith had instructed. 

Ever since Nadia informed him that it was time to deliver their child, he hadn't left her side. He was still as evil as ever but it appeared that he had softened somewhat toward his Mate. His change in attitude had Nadia worried that they could be falling in love and she desperately hoped that wasn't the case because she still refused to allow his evil to be carried on to the next generation.

As she pushed his pup from her body, he paced the room in his full shift form, never once taking his eyes off the small group of women. Men are not usually allowed in the birthing room since the birthing of pups is women's business, but he's the Alpha and if he wished to be present for the birth of his pup, no one was going to tell him otherwise.

The head was slowly emerging and Peter stopped to stare. Like most men, he had a general knowledge of how women delivered but seeing it made him respect the women of his Pack just a little. It can't be easy pushing a whole other person from your body. He wondered how Human women survived it since they're not nearly as resilient as Wolves.

The midwife began clearing the nose and mouth as soon as the head was fully out, allowing it to turn a quarter turn. He sat down on his haunches and watched, thoroughly amazed at what he was seeing. With a short push, the midwife forced one of the shoulders back inside and with little effort, the small body slipped from his Mate's body and into the arms of the midwife.

"It's a girl," one of the women said.

The pup - his daughter - began to cry, loudly. The woman who had announced he had a daughter, laid her down on a blanket near where he sat.

He knew what to do now. His father had told him once that he would be required to approve all pups born into his Pack but especially his own. If he rejected one for any reason, he was to kill it instantly. He father also counseled him on not allowing his heart to soften towards the female that gives him pups for this very reason. A sick or deformed pup must be put down so that it’s not a burden on the Pack. And if he cares even a little for the mother of his pups it would then be difficult for him to do what he must. 

He stood up and stepped closer to the tiny body that was still screaming her displeasure for all the world to hear. He lowered his head and sniffed. Then he touched his nose to her forehead and she instantly stopped crying and flailing her tiny limbs. All the women in the room held their breath, waiting for him to either move back, or bite through her tiny neck.

He risked a glance up, meeting Nadia's gaze. He had seen the look of terror on her face before. And he was always the cause. His heart thumped hard at this knowledge but he could not allow her into his heart. His father raised him to be a powerful Alpha and if he allowed himself to love the woman who gave him this beautiful little girl, his enemies would smell his weakness and he'd lose everything.

But he could be kind to her, as he had been these past nine months. 

Tears had begun to flow down Nadia's cheeks. The longer he hesitated before accepting or rejecting his daughter, the more scared she became.

One last sniff, up and down the body below him, and he accepted her with a lick up the side of her face. That duty done, he shifted back to his Human form, turned and left the small room.

Nadia, the midwife, and the attendants all breathed a sigh of relief when Peter accepted his daughter.


End file.
